


溺 03

by C_ilantro



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 05:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21192632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_ilantro/pseuds/C_ilantro
Summary: 大平祥生×川尻莲现实背景，ooc





	溺 03

川尻莲在和本田康祐愉快地交流着。

大平祥生借着川西拓実的遮挡盯着和谐的两人，扒在对方肩膀上的双手不受控地加大了力道。等到川尻莲不经意地超自己的方向看过来，他立马收回了目光，装作和川西拓実聊天的样子。

“最近练舞真的浑身肌肉都酸酸的，大平你再给我捏捏吧。”

显然没注意到自己身后人的不对劲，川西拓実依旧有一句没一句地和大平祥生搭着话，甚至把那一瞬间失控的力道当成了是贴心的按摩。

“是这里么？”大平祥生立马接过了话，在对方的肩部用不同的力道摸索着，“这边这个力度会舒服一点么？”

有些做贼心虚的大平祥生尴尬的以笑来掩饰，却不知道这一幕落在川尻莲里又是另外一副样子。

总之关于编舞的事情因为本田康祐的出现算是完美的解决了，落下了一些进度的A组必须更加严格要求自己，这一件小插曲很快就被「追逐梦想」所忽略，全身心地投入到练习中。

因为比赛将近，两个人也是较真的人，对于练习都是拼了命地去完成，很多时候一起回到宿舍后就累的瘫倒在了床上，私下相处的时间也减少了。

一切都在朝着好的方向发展，只需要尽人事，听天命。

公演当天很快就到了，好不容易挨过了妆发时间，大平祥生迫不及待地在化妆间寻找川尻莲的身影，在看到对方垂下来的刘海之后，差点没忍住就要有感觉了。

「太犯规了」

他心里一次又一次的重复着，一边为自己这么容易被撩到而羞愧，一边又忍不住抬头去看对方，整个人以一种极为别扭的姿态站在离川尻莲还有一米的距离之外。

“怎么了大平，难道你也被莲君迷住了？”一旁不知道是谁的声音从耳边传来，大平祥生根本分不出心神去辨别，只听见那声音忽远忽近的，“真的没想到，这样的莲君和高中生简直一样嘛……”

身旁的又感慨了一下，好像是看到大平祥生还是呆呆的，又说了两句就离开了。

「やばい 脑子开始不受控制了」

如果还是高中生的莲，穿着制服的样子……一旦开启了脑内补充，大平祥生的脸一下子更红了。本就正值青年时期，加上前段时间开荤尝到的甜头，一看到激发自己费洛蒙的本人，根本只能变成一个满脑子下流场景的色情狂。

大平祥生微微侧过了头，脸上红的像是要滴出血来，这个时候川尻莲却不合时宜的转过了头。

“祥生？”一双无辜的眼睛直直地看过来，随后又绽放出一个笑容，有些不自然地捏了捏自己的刘海，极为不好意思地开口，“都好久没弄过这个发型了，怪不习惯的，很奇怪吗？”

「别用这样引人犯罪的口吻说话啊」

大平祥生几乎快要被撩人不自知的川尻莲搞得欲火攻心，用指甲攥紧手心的疼痛才让他稍微清醒了一点，这才缓了缓神，“没有很奇怪，相反的，因为太过幼齿让我有点忍不住了呢。”

说这话时他已经走到了川尻莲身侧，弯下腰双手对方的身子，看到化妆镜里自己和对方依偎在一起，快速地舔了一下川尻莲的耳垂，用饱含情欲的声音开口，“好想kiss……”

被对方刻意压低的性感声音撩到，川尻莲不自在的推开大平祥生，被舔过的耳垂还残留着湿热的感觉，让他忍不住地伸手去摸。

却看到了大平祥生一副得逞的小表情，顿时更加地手足无措。

“总之快点去候场室吧。”他有些慌乱的起身，逃也似地出了化妆间。

大平祥生满眼宠溺地看着跑出去的川尻莲，嘴角上扬的弧度更加明显，随便拉上一个掉队的练习生和对方一起去了候场室。

「毕竟是在录节目呢 不能太明显啊」

-这个世界上怎么会有这样的傻瓜，为了别人的痛苦而哭泣，为了别人的欣喜而落泪。

-大平祥生是这么想的，但实际上他自己也是那个傻瓜，不过是当局者迷罢了。

宣布各组成绩之后大平祥生没有立马找到川尻莲，98个人实在是太多了，再加上自由活动之后流动的人，他一时间真的没有找到对方。

公布小组排名的时候有摄像机在，他只能以目光去担忧对方，而现在他只想要快点找到对方。

「大丈夫 莲在我心中是当之无愧的第一」

他想这么说，可是这样的语言有显得太过苍白，更像是什么公式化的漂亮话。

心里排布着无数的字句，他甚至后悔要在摄像机面前避嫌的这一举动，不然的话他就可以第一时间告诉对方——“川尻莲真的很厉害”。

这种担忧和懊恼并存的心情侵蚀着他的心神，看不到川尻莲让他变得焦虑，直到遇到前方并肩的两个人。

是川尻莲和本田康祐。

「真是个笨蛋呢」

大平祥生笑的有些勉强，明明自己正为着对方殚精竭虑，可对方却在为别人的开心而哭泣。

「本当にバカだね 我也是 莲君也是」

一想到自己刚刚的所作所为他就觉得一种名为嫉妒的感情汹涌直上，填满了胸腔，随之而来的是委屈，愤怒和无奈。

「明明自己的名次也不好 莲君为什么不来安慰我呢」

「我因为担心莲君而六神无主 可他却像个没事人一样为别人道贺」

「可是没办法呢 正因为这样 我才会不可自拔地被吸引啊」

理智和情感争斗着僵持不下，首先爆发的是本来就受不得半点委屈的小孩心性，大平祥生气势汹汹地走到了川尻莲面前，一把拽住了对方的手。

“抱歉，我找莲君有点事情。”他朝着本田康祐看了一眼，虽然努力收住了自己的负面情绪，但阴沉着的脸却还是摆不出和善的表情，“那么，先走一步。”

轻车熟路地将人领到卫生间的隔间，大平祥生立马紧紧地抱住了对方。

“怎么了？”

川尻莲被突然地力度撞的重心不稳，却立马回抱住了对方，轻轻拍了拍他的背部。

刚刚所有与之斗争的情绪在这一刻都烟消云散，他只想好好的抱住川尻莲。近乎变态地索求着属于川尻莲的气息，大平祥生突然就落下了眼泪。

“莲……”他哭着将脑袋拱入对方的肩窝，破碎的声音带着鼻音可怜的让人心疼。

“好了好了，不哭了哦。”川尻莲一遍顺着大平祥生的背，一遍碎碎念叨着抚慰人的话语，“都是大人了，哭成这样可不好。”

换来的结果是原来小声的抽泣变得更加放肆。

“莲在我心里是第一名啊，明明都那么认真了……”声音哽咽了一下，“我到底要怎么样才能追上莲君，我真的好怕，如果不能和莲君并肩的话，会不会被抛下……”

「没日没夜的练习得不到自己想要的回报 就算是神都会疲惫」

“我到目前为止的表现是不是糟糕透了？”大平祥生又埋头哭了好一会，才堪堪露出一双泛红的眼睛，“我真的好担心第一次公布排名的时候不在11位里。”

“莲君，我该怎么办呢？”

漂亮孩子的哭泣绝对是大杀器，川尻莲看着对方满脸的眼泪，连眼妆都哭花的样子，终于还是抛盔卸甲，轻轻捧住了大平祥生的脸，用拇指擦开脸上的水液。

他极为小心地吸了一口气，随后郑重其事的对着那片颤抖的唇瓣靠拢过去。

一个带着热气却又短暂的吻。

“祥生刚刚在化妆间说了想kiss的话吧……”看到大平祥生因为震惊而暂停了哭泣，两只眼睛呆滞地看向自己的样子，川尻莲笑的愈加地柔和，他大方地后退半步，微微张开了双臂。

“さて 来kiss吧！”

纵然经历过无数次宛如巨型犬的扑击，川尻莲依旧还是会因为大平祥生的重量和力度而站不平稳，好不容易接住了对方，是扑面而来的渴求与欲望。

几乎是要让人窒息的激烈程度，川尻莲报以同样的回应。两个人的舌头和嘴唇交缠在一起，发出暧昧不清的水声，相拥的双手也忍不住揉着彼此的身体，到达了严丝合缝的紧贴。

“哼嗯……”不知道是谁先受不了如此动情的一吻，两个默契的放开对方，都喘得厉害，但眼神交汇的瞬间，又再一次贴了上去。

等到内心的澎湃缓解过来时，两人的衣服都皱得不可思议，川尻莲的衬衫被扯开，露出里面精致的锁骨，胸膛的起伏带动这几滴汗水的滚落，没入令人遐想的空间。

“莲君，太性感了啊……”大平祥生轻喘着，把对方的衣领重新理好，又拉了拉自己的衣服，争取整个看上去不让人起疑心。

“真想在这里就把莲君给上了——”他眼里氤氲着暗黑的因子，用一种极具危险的目光看着川尻莲，“不管怎么挣扎，哭的有多可怜，都不停下。”

川尻莲则被对方的眼神给吓到，有那么一瞬间甚至想要推开对方逃出去。

“说什么糊话呢，脑子还没清醒吗？”

他尝试着去揉对方的头顶，却被中途拦下，两只手自然的交扣在了一起，大平祥生就像变脸似的眨了眨眼睛，朝着川尻莲露出一个欺诈的笑。

“之前不是说过么——”他故意拖长着语调，凑到对方耳侧，用潮湿的气音吹着川尻莲的耳廓，“今晚，做吧？”

-人心难测，是委曲求全还是欲拒还迎，真是说不准的一门玄学。

回大别墅的巴士上一群人围着川尻莲和大平祥生，原因无他，当两个人整理衣衫走出隔间的时候正巧被刚进来的今西正彦瞧个正着。

小天使一看大平祥生眼角发红的样子就自己猜测也许是川尻莲在安慰大平祥生，他也顾不得自己的生理需求了，走过去拍了拍大平祥生的肩，一副感同身受的模样奶奶地开口，“大平君不要太伤心哦，这次不行的话，下次再努力就好了。”

两个人接受了今西正彦的善意，又惊险于遇到的人不是别人，含糊地说了几句就有些窘迫地走了出去。

回去的路上他们碰巧又坐了同一辆巴士，今西正彦上车经过并排的两个人，又贴心地问候了一下。

这次high light一组虽然赢过了二组，但由于人气成员居多的情况，个人成绩并不是很理想，一时间所有人都前去表示善意的安慰。

面对这样的情况两个人一时有点哭笑不得，也不是说不愿意接受别人的善意，而是这种时候真的不想因为这样的事情而成为众人的焦点。

好不容易等到巴士开启，大家都各自回到了座位，川尻莲注意到今西正彦在斜后方做了一个“fight”的动作，他不由得失笑。

「hico君一定是一个彻彻底底的善良的人呢」

“莲君在笑什么？”

大平祥生的声音猛的在耳边响起，一看就是没有注意到今西正彦，他只好正了正身体，小声说了句没什么。

“不要对别人笑的这么开心哦。”大平祥生冷不丁地补上一句，某种意义上来说还真是狼狗一般的直觉和敏锐。

大巴开的很稳，紧张热闹了一天，练习生们都累的不行，不一会就传来了不知道是谁轻轻的鼾声，川尻莲本来还因为大平祥生那句话而紧绷的神经也在听到陆陆续续忽大忽小的鼾声而被同化。

“莲君要是困了的话可以先睡会哦。”大平祥生说着把身子朝川尻莲靠了靠，“毕竟今天晚上可能睡不了了呢。”

「这人一定是故意的！」

总是把话题往那方面引。

川尻莲有些气不住总是因为对方一句话而波动的自己，靠着窗户侧过了身子。

「睡觉睡觉！」

等到大巴停下的时候川尻莲还是没有醒过来，但是头却已经如大平祥生所愿靠在了他的肩膀，看着对方美好的睡颜，大平祥生萌生了想要吻醒对方的想法。

当然这是做不到的。

在一群人和不知道摆在哪的摄像机面前，他还是不敢造次，只好以一种普通的方法叫醒了对方。

川尻莲睡的很浅，一叫就醒，眼神发懵地直朝着大平祥生看去，声音还带着一丝对睡眠的不舍，“已经到了吗？”

心脏好像经历了一次暴击。大平祥生也不自然地点了点头回应，川尻莲小小的张开嘴伸了个懒腰，眼角沁出了点点水光，微微一眨就沾在了浓密的睫毛上。

“莲君总是在诱惑我呢……”大平祥生忍不住小声埋怨着，得到对方心情大好的顺毛之后拉着人一路走到宿舍。

一开门就看到了正准备出来的豆原两人。

“我带他去找鹤房串门，你们好好交流一下，我们12点再回来！”豆原一成说着一脸正气凛然地拉走了身旁的人，“我会告诉大家不要来打扰你们的！”

末了还留下一句没头没脑的保证，徒留原地懵逼的祥莲二人。

“大家这是误会了什么啊？”被这一套弄得莫名其妙的大平祥生有些微妙地打开了门。

“大概是祥生今天哭的太可怜了吧。”川尻莲跟着进了宿舍，指了指对方的眼角，“毕竟眼睛这块的妆还一直晕在这呢。”

“不会吧？莲君为什么不告诉我！？”瞧见镜子里果然自己是一副哭过的模样，大平立马就着清水对着自己的眼睛一顿猛洗，“啊！好丢人啊，这不是大家都知道了嘛！”

川尻莲看着暴躁的大平祥生，忍俊不禁地笑出了声，立马得到对方的一记瞪视，可是那副滑稽的样子却让他忍不住笑得更加放肆。

“真是！快别笑了，帮我去窗台拿一下毛巾，眼睛进水了。”大平祥生有些恼羞地开口，伸手不住地揉着眼睛。

“はいはい 这就去给你拿哈哈哈哈……”川尻莲一遍夸张地捂着肚子，一边熟练地扯下对方的毛巾，“真难得啊，祥生这么可爱。”

“像炸毛的猫咪一样。”

川尻莲这样形容道。

然后他递毛巾的手就被人一把拽住，紧接着洗浴间的门“砰”地关上，他被大平祥生带着抵上了门板。

一瞬间对上的是对方幽深的眼眸。

“莲君才和猫一样呢……”大平祥生难得的没有一开始就向川尻莲索吻，而是一只指节勾着对方的领口缓缓向下，带着一种色情的审视，从下颌到锁骨，再到起伏的胸口和粉嫩的两点。

“可惜，换回了运动服。”他松开勾着衣领的手，有些遗憾地看了一眼熟悉的运动服，“那件白衬衫真的很配莲君。”

“如果是穿成那样的莲君，我看一眼就会硬邦邦的了。”大平祥生的手从对方衣服的下摆穿过，慢慢悠悠地脱去了川尻莲的上衣。

冰冷的空气接触到体表的一瞬间，川尻莲起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，下意识地朝着大平祥生近了近。

“莲君，一起洗澡吧？”大平祥生说着打开了灯暖和通风，温暖而明亮的光瞬间充斥着整个空间。

大平祥生很快脱掉了衣服，走进了淋浴的透明隔门，一时间水带着雾气喷涌而出，氤氲一室。

川尻莲就这样怔怔地看着花洒喷在大平祥生健壮的身躯上，肌肉的一呼一吸带动着水珠的滚落，散发出强烈的荷尔蒙。

“啊对了，莲君去拿两套衣服过来吧，趁现在还没脱光。”

大平祥生的声音透过水声和雾气传入川尻莲的耳朵里，听的他晕乎乎的，几乎是立马就走了出去，等到拿了两套衣服进去时才发现自己已经被对方牵着鼻子走了。

“还愣在那里干什么，一起洗啊。”看到川尻莲又目不转睛地盯着自己，大平祥生突然明了了，“难道说莲君在觊觎我的肉体？”

他这话说的极其轻佻，又像是在引诱，“既然喜欢的话，就快点过来啊。”

几乎是前脚刚沾到防滑垫，川尻莲就被大平祥生一个拥抱转到了花洒下面，温热的水流从头顶洒下，川尻莲下意识地伸手想要擦眼睛，却被大平祥生一个吻堵住了所有的动作。

“别睁眼……”大平祥生轻轻咬了一下对方的下唇，再一次吻了上去，“好好感受唔——”

少有的缠绵悱恻，川尻莲感受着对方的舌头在自己口腔里灵活起舞，带着细微的吮吸连舌尖都微微发麻。

情欲只需一个吻就能够轻松点燃，两个人很快就因为这绵长而又炙热的亲吻紧紧贴合在一起，两根勃起的性器相互磨蹭着，在微烫的水流下弹动着。

大平祥生首先腾出一只手去抚慰对方的下体，因为水的冲刷，入手的巨物显得又滑又涩，拇指揉弄着顶端的小孔，很快又变得黏答答的。他忍不住张开手同时接纳两个人性器，互相摩擦的认知让他一下子又大了一倍，直直的戳在川尻莲的小腹上。

他又低下头用牙齿去舔咬那小小的乳粒，一只手大力的揉捏着川尻莲的一片臀瓣，直到好听的声音从对方口中泄露出来，他才堪堪放过了被咬的充血的乳首。

“嗯……祥生啊……把水关掉！”因为头就在花洒下面，川尻莲完全睁不开双眼，只能感受到对方的爱抚，却无法看清的局面让他双腿发软。

不知道接下来会临幸哪里，但总归都会被爽到，只是程度不同而已。

这样的认知让他羞耻而又害怕。不过一个舞台的练习时间罢了，他却已经完全适应了被大平祥生侍弄，并且能够享受其中。

「完全是自甘堕落」

可是当和水流不一样触感的东西顺着乳尖来到肚脐周围时，川尻莲还是忍不住抱住了对方的后颈。

原因无他，因为被爽到实在是没有力气了。

川尻莲身上的敏感带是在是多的数不清，连他自己都不知道自己原来可以因为一个人的亲吻到达化成一滩水的程度。

“祥生……把水关掉……”

但此刻他只有一个想法，这样的被动承受如果一直持续下去，他一定会被拆之入腹。

“不要——”大平祥生不理睬川尻莲的请求，而是掰开对方的左腿，将细密的吻羽毛似的落在对方的大腿根部。

今天的大平祥生好像执意要亲吻对方的全身做一套齐全的前戏，之后无论川尻莲再发出如何甜蜜的哀求，都置之不理。

大腿内侧本就敏感，此刻无法捕捉到对方的行动，川尻莲只能随着对方的亲吻一下又一下地蜷缩着脚趾尖，带着小腹也一抖一抖的，在热水的蒸腾之下更加的沦陷。

“啊——啊嗯，祥生不要再折磨我了嗯……”两只手依旧紧紧的抱着对方的后颈，生怕一不下心从这极乐之境跌落下来，川尻莲的呻吟也愈加的甜蜜婉转，偶尔吐出的破碎的气音也腻的人心里一阵发颤。

大平祥生没有心力再去看川尻莲的表情，他只想让对方在自己磨人的攻势下一步步软化，吐露出更加诱惑的声音。

舌尖舔上对方的睾丸，因为勃发的性器已经团成一团，轻轻一舔就带动着性器的震颤。

“莲君好色哦……”他忍不住发出感慨，转头在一侧的大腿上吮出一个鲜红的印记，“这个地方应该足够安全了。”

大平祥生说着又轻轻吻了一下那个地方，然后放下对方的腿，将人转过身去。

水声哗哗地响着，川尻莲却已经被搞得不知自己所在何方，只想着对方终于放下了自己的腿，可以好好站着了。

川尻莲的身体正面好看，反面同样适用。形状优雅的蝴蝶骨，因为过于削瘦而微微凸起的脊椎骨节，和将流下的水隐没的臀部。

大平祥生几乎是用着虔诚的目光摸上对方的骨头，随后在颈后落下一个亲吻，从背后环抱住川尻莲的感觉好到不行，他几乎有点沉迷了。

顺着脊柱一点一点吻下去，大平祥生的手也没有闲着，兢兢业业地套弄着对方的性器，此刻在手里的性器已然有了出精的前兆。

终于，最后一个吻落在了川尻莲的菱形窝。然后他坏心眼的堵住了对方的铃口。

“哈啊……要出来了！”高潮被破中断，川尻莲大口大口地呼吸着，身下憋的难受，可他又挣不开大平祥生的禁锢，只好用颤抖的声音委屈地发问，“为什么……要堵住？”

“因为我有预感，今晚莲君会射很多，积攒起来最后射难道不是更好么？”

大平祥生可不是傻瓜，好不容易对方被自己舔成软脚虾，这个时候让川尻莲得意了，之后吃苦的反而是自己。

“莲君，我要开始扩张了哦，可能会有一点点疼，我尽量轻点……”带着好奇扒开川尻莲的臀缝，大平祥生细细地观察着。

“颜色就是普通的颜色啊——”他一边自言自语，一边探进去一点指尖，“果然很紧呢，一点点都推不进去。”

他说着挤了一点自己的沐浴乳到掌心，一点一点沾着进去了一整个指尖。

“呃啊——”满足了大平祥生却痛苦了川尻莲，被开拓的疼痛让他忍不住锁紧了眉头，身体以及不自然的姿势扭曲闪躲着，而臀缝那一点则更加地缩紧。

“听话，放松一点……”大平祥生放轻了语气，带着诱哄，“只要进去一根手指很快就可以扩张开来了哦。”

川尻莲此刻哪有心情理会他，自己的屁股不保才是眼前最重要的。也许是疼痛激醒了他本来混衬衫的脑袋，竟然恢复了一丝力气。

“开什么玩笑，这怎么可能？”他回头看了一眼大平祥生的性器，眼神变得闪躲。

“莲君是说做下位不可能，还是说我不可能进去？”大平祥生一边说着继续将食指朝那个缝隙进攻，这回经过软化的穴口轻易地接纳了他的一个指节。

“看呐，莲君很有天赋的哦。”他说着又将手指朝里送了送，除了一点阻力以外竟然轻松地进去了整只手指，“好厉害，这么快就进去一根手指了。”

大平祥生的欢喜几乎要溢出来，可他却看不见头顶上川尻莲忍耐的表情和大开大合的呼吸。

「我到底在做什么啊」

川尻莲感受到自己正随着对方的节奏慢慢放松，虽然还是很疼，却不知道为什么意外的愿意承受。

「我这样真的只是因为心疼祥生吗」

他自我疑问着，好像又有一根手指试图进入体内。

“哈啊——”

“祥生……慢一点嗯，轻一点啊，我不会躲的……”

「因为心疼会做到这种献身的地步吗」

“啊啊——进来了进来了，不要嗯……”他难耐地喘息着，到目前为止的扩张都只有痛苦而已，“缓一下就让我缓一下嗯……拜托了，不要再进来了啊！”

「做到这样的程度到底是为什么呢」

川尻莲哭了，被生生疼哭了。眼泪止不住地往下掉，可身体里作祟的手指却还在增加，好像一点都不愿意疼惜自己。

“呜……祥不要了真的不行了，进不去了……”他的声音开始颤抖，连带着身子也抖动起来，带着哭腔，“求求你了，不要再进去了呜……”

“马上就好了，莲君再稍微忍耐一点。”大平祥生也不好受，他已经足够小心地去扩张对方的穴口，甚至自己本人都出了不少汗，听到川尻莲哭腔的一瞬间他都想就此罢手，然后抱住对方给一个安慰的亲吻。

但是这一步是必须要做的，不做到这一步他就无法真正得到对方，所以他又强行压下了心里的怜爱，继续扩展下去。

手指在后穴里开开合合，四处侵犯，终于将那紧致的穴肉玩弄到软化，而此时的川尻莲连哭都哭不出来了，只能随着大平祥生的动作哼哼两声，然后是一声抽泣。

“抱歉，我知道这个过程很疼，大概我进去之后还会更疼，但是我还是要进去到莲君的里面。”

大平祥生轻轻吻住对方的嘴唇，“如果痛的话就咬我的嘴唇吧，咬烂了也没关系的。”

川尻莲怎么舍得真的下嘴，当大平祥生的性器破开自己的穴肉时他只狠狠地亲吻着对方，指甲整个都掐进了手心里。

“哈……啊啊啊……不嗯……”大概这个疼痛还是他无法承受的，堵住尖叫反而让他有些窒息，只好放开了对方的嘴唇，“进来了吗？已经不行了，慢慢一点嗯啊——”

被川尻莲可怜的疑问而击中的大平祥生忍不住笑出了声，随后在对方的后颈不断的吻着，“还没有哦，才进去一半呢，先休息一会好不好？”

“好、好……”听了这话川尻莲顿时放松了不少，可就在这一瞬间，大平祥生一个挺进，整个进入了对方的身体。

川尻莲爆发出一声近乎失声的尖叫，双腿不住地打着颤，而之前就酝酿好的高潮也在此刻迸发，整个人都处于一个极度紧绷的状态。

大平祥生则温柔的轻吻着川尻莲，两只手分别捏住了两侧的乳首，不断刺激着对方从高潮状态回复过来。

“我？射了？”

片刻，川尻莲才反应过来，呆滞地询问。

“是哦，被我插射了。”大平祥生说着兴奋地舔了一下对方的耳垂，随后大开大合地抽插起来。

“不要！祥生不要！”这个时候川尻莲却一反常态地挣扎起来，“我不要了！好疼！快停下！”

好不容易压制住了川尻莲，大平祥生不敢再轻举妄动，保持着嵌入的姿态去平复对方的心情。

“动起来的时候好疼，好像要裂开来了。”

“我刚刚是被祥生插射了？”

“我好怕，我好像变得不正常了。”

一句接着一句的恐慌与焦虑从川尻莲的口中倾吐而出，大平祥生这才意识到自己没有去关注对方的精神状态。

“不是的，不是的。莲君是正常的，只是正常反应……”他有些慌张的亲吻着对方，“如果是莲君这样对我的话，我也会被插射的哦。”

“所以这并不是什么羞耻的事情，莲君还是正常的哦。”他说着紧紧拥住川尻莲颤抖的身子，用力地一下又一下吻在他的身上。

缓慢抽动着自己的性器，双手和嘴唇都竭尽全力去安抚缓和的对方的情绪，大平祥生克制着自己想要更激烈的想法，直到怀中僵硬的人慢慢的放松下来。

不得不说，对于川尻莲而言，大平祥生的唇舌侍弄一直是一个让他享受的过程，感受着那时而温柔时而霸道的吻落在自己的肌肤上，就连下体的疼痛都缓解了不少，甚至隐隐尝到了一丝快意。

那根铁杵般的巨物在自己的穴肉里抽动，以一种磨人心神的速度擦过每一处，他甚至能感受到随着对方的送入和抽离，自己那一处的收缩与配合。

这种感觉随着自己被亲吻的时间一点点加强，很快就到达了欲求不满的地步。

“祥生……ねぇ 祥生……”自己还真是一个难以伺候的人啊，川尻莲羞耻于自己这么容易被快感臣服，却还是忍不住哀求，“稍微动一动吧，更加激烈的那种，这样磨着，好难受。”

“莲君已经好了么？”大平祥生却不太放心，再一次开口询问，“确定吗？”

“确定，快一点不要再这样了……”川尻莲急促的呼吸着，身体被情欲折磨地扭动起来，已经趋于沙哑的嗓子轻哼出来的呻吟更加的动人心魄，“嗯哈……好想要，祥生进来……”

“这是你说的哦，我不会再停了。”

大平祥生闻言眼神一暗，双手扣住对方的腰部开始大幅度的抽插。

一下又一下，每一次都仿佛要把自己钉进去一样，这样激烈的动作让川尻莲忍不住高声尖叫，整个身子随着大平祥生的动作而晃动。

“啊——啊啊，太激烈了嗯，祥生嗯……”

「没办法完整地说出一句话 这就是和祥生做爱的感觉吗」

川尻莲感受着身体里源源不断的痛意与快感，忍不住加紧了发颤双腿，屁股却随着对方的动作撅了起来，一副全盘接受的模样。

“莲君的里面好舒服，紧紧地吸着我，湿湿的软软的……”大平祥生不合时宜地说着实话，这样一种诚实的把感受说给对方听的举动反而成了欺负人的下流话，几乎是立刻他就感受到了对方缴紧的穴肉，爽的几乎就要忍不住交代了。

“莲君很喜欢我说这些吗？”他一边大力地撞击着，一边凑到对方耳边，“刚刚一下子就缠人的紧，很有感觉吗？”

“乱讲……谁被这样说都会啊！”

不知道是大平祥生误打误撞到了哪里，川尻莲发出一声急促的叫喊，随后整个人都仿佛失去了力气，如果不是大平祥生紧紧地抱着他，说不定就摔了下来。

过于强烈的快感让他头脑发蒙，就像打开了什么奇妙的开关，大平祥生变动着角度在川尻莲的穴肉里横冲直撞，然后再一次找到了那致命的一点。

“啊——这是什么？不要，不要老是顶这里嗯，祥会站不稳的会掉下去的！”川尻莲拒绝接受这样的快感，尖叫这躲避对方的动作，“祥生！不要这样，会去的，真的会去的！”

“那就射出来好了！我不会嫌弃莲的哦。”大平祥生死死地抓住川尻莲，用极度温柔的声音安慰着对方，下身却恶劣地对着那块软肉重重地定弄。

川尻莲此刻很有感觉，有感觉的不得了，巨大的性器在他的身体里肆虐，粗暴的玩弄着他最脆弱的一点，快感像泉水一样涌遍全身，好像大平祥生碰哪里他都会觉得一阵发麻。

「完全没有力气了」

身体随着对方的撞击起伏着，好像溺在水里一样，下体的的快意尖锐而又麻痹神经，只差一个契机他就能再一次到达决定的高潮。

“呼……莲君也太有感觉了吧？一直死死绞着我呢，感觉快要被你榨出来了！”

敏感点的持续攻击使得川尻莲的后穴愈发地缩进，同样影响了本来还有余力的大平祥生。他伸出手去摸对方的性器，果然一弹一弹地蓄势待发。

“莲君，再等一下下，我们一起好不好？”

撞击的动作持续加速着，愈发的狠厉，两人的呼吸声彼此交缠着被水声掩去大半，却清晰的落在彼此耳中。

「莲君/祥生因为我而快乐着」

这样的想法在两人脑海里挥之不去，使得他们的交合更加的动情。

“要出来了要出来了！”

“我也是哦！莲——”

高潮来临所带来的快感让他们暂时失神，等到那灭顶的感觉缓缓消失意识回笼的时候，两个人都有些脱力。

大平祥生关掉了花洒，掰过川尻莲的身子，喘着气亲上了对方。

“我好开心！”

声音伴着水滴落的清脆敲打在川尻莲的心上，他只能无力地靠在在对方身上，连胳膊都抬不起来。

“嗓子这么哑，明天可怎么办啊？”

川尻莲一如既往的避左右而言他，但语气里却是自己意识不到的包容与疼爱。

「看到大平祥生笑 他的确很开心」

两人还在一室旖旎，某宿舍却聚集了一些练习生，似乎在讨论些什么。

“他过来的时候眼神可凶了，好像是我抢了他什么东西似的！”本田康祐用夸张的语气说着，“幼犬一样，完全是护主的那种！”

“是的呢～我看见他妆都哭花了，莲君的肩膀都被哭湿了……”今西正彦心疼地开口。

“大平君真的很黏莲君呢，平时练习也是呢……”宫岛优心颇为感慨的附和。

“在宿舍里也很黏，吃饭还要一起吃，等不到莲君就把便当摆在那里。”豆原一成继续补充。

“这两人关系真的很好呢，初评级也是一起的对吧？”本田康祐摸着下巴沉思，“但是大平君也太依赖川尻了吧，川尻也一点不嫌烦么？”

“不。”豆原一成冷静开口，“基本上莲君就没有拒绝过对方，还一副很乐在其中的样子。”

“莲君是个好哥哥呢……”今西正彦得出结论，“就像我的姐姐们对我一样。”

一旁的白岩瑠姫闻言冷哼一声，对这群人的天真表示不屑。

“不就是小情侣么？”

瞬间得到了四脸震惊，效果拔群。

“诶——！？”


End file.
